victoriousfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Locked Up
Locked Up is de 6e en 7e aflevering van het tweede seizoen van Victorious en de 26e en 27 in totaal. Het word tweedelig en het is de tweede Victorious film na Freak the Freak Out. De Amerikaanse uitzending is op 30 juli 2011 om 8 uur (31 juli, twee uur 's nachts in Nederlandse tijd). Het nummer I Want You Back (van de Jackson 5) zit in de aflevering. Er is ook een nieuw nummer van Victoria Justice: All I Want Is Everything. Plot De bende gaat op een reis naar Yerba, het buitenland. Tori denkt dat ze de perfecte vakantie heeft geplant, met luxe eten en service, maar stelt iedereen teleur als ze in een verrot hotel komen met beesten en insecten en ook walgelijk eten. Een Yerbanische inwoner groet de groep. Het blijkt de manager van het hotel te zijn (en Festus zijn broer). Hij blijkt de eigenaar van het hotel te zijn en belooft geweldig eten, een geweldige hotel kamer en betaalt voor de vliegreis maar alleen als ze voor de minister-president van Yerba optreden die naar het hotel komt. De groep stemt ermee in. Maar tijdens het dansen slipt Tori's schoen van haar voet waardoor het in het oog van de minister-president vliegt. De groep krijgt een gevangenis straf van vier jaar. Tori bedenkt een plan met een "hit song". thumb Trivia *Dit is de eerste keer dat de Victorious cast een song covered. *Dit is de tweede film na Freak the Freak Out. *In de seizoen 2 intro zie je Beck dansen in zijn gevangenispak. *Dit is de eerste keer dat er uberhaupt iemand naar de gevangenis gaat. *Yerba is geen echt land (wat goed is aangezien Jade zei dat het het ergste land op aarde is) *Tori speelt "Ga Vissen" met Yu-Gi-Oh! kaarten. *Cat komt bij de "gevangenis gang". *Het concept van de dansende gevangenen is geïnspireerd door de dansende gevangen in Cebu, Filipijnen die een Micheal Jackson nummer deden. *In de promo zegt een gevangene: "Geef me je zevens". Dit zit niet in de aflevering. *Dit is de derde keer dat we Cat's PearPad zien, de andere twee keren waren Tori Gets Stuck en Prom Wrecker. *Deel 2 is de tweede aflevering waar Tori haar mobiel niet gebruikt om haar TheSlap status te updaten omdat ze zaten opgesloten. In Wi-Fi in the Sky gebruikte ze alleen haar PearBook. *André wordt gebeten door een "vampiermot". In het echt zou je niet zo'n grote bult krijgen (tenzij je allergisch bent). *Sikowitz noemt Robbie "Urkel", een referentie naar de sitcom Family Matters met een raar joch met een bril en een piepstem. *De "eend truck" is een 1954 Ford F-Series. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Tori Jade red (wanneer ze bijna in elkaar wordt geslagen). *Het zingen van een nummer en dan ontsnappen is gebaseerd op een scéne uit The Sound of Music. *"Running gags": Sikowitz die zich reisjes van zijn jeugd niet meer herrinerd, Yerbaniërs die aan handen ruiken, Yerbanische soldaten die mensen vangen, de mensen die wegkomen, en weer worden gevangen. Gekheden *Als iedereen naar de kanselier gaat om Tori uit de gevangenis te krijgen heeft André een bult op zijn nek van de vampiermot. Maar in de volgende scéne is het weg en niemand heeft het er meer over (De bult is waarschijnlijk tussen de scènes in weggegaan). *Sikowitz zegt dat hij iedereen naar de grens van Yerba zal rijden, maar Yerba is een eiland. Quotes Jade: Voor je onze reis hierheen boekte vergat je erachter te komen dat dit het ergste land op aarde is?! Tori: Ja. Jade: Ik werd net wakker en vond dit zittend op mijn borst. Tori: Iew! Cat: Een dode hagedis? Jade: Nu is 'ie wel dood. André: We gaan eraan! Beck: Doe niet zo bang. André: Ik doe niet alsof. Gevangene: Hé, hoe maak je je haar zo... pluizig? Beck: Het begint allemaal met een kwaliteits shampoo en conditioner. Gevangenen: Ohh...conditioner (de gevangenen knikken) Gevangene: Geef me je zevens! Tori: Eh... Ga vissen...? Cat: Ik vind dit hotel maar niks. (Man sprint door het raam op het bed) Tori, Cat, Trina en Robbi: AHHHHHHHH!!! Cat: Ze nodigden me uit om deel uit te maken van de gevangen groep! Jade: En je zei ja? Cat: Ze gaan speciale t-shirts maken voor ons allemaal! Tori: Waar ben je geweest? Cat: IK BEN BIJ DE GEVANGENEN GROEP! Tori: Wat is er aan de hand? Beck: Mijn tante zegt dat we niet naar Cancún kunnen. Tori: Aw... Hoezo? Beck: Ze kwam erachter dat ik Jade meenam. Sikowitz: HA! Beck: Dus we horen dat een aantal van jullie naar Yerba gaan. Tori: Ja, inderdaad. Wil jij met ons naar Yerba, Beck? Beck: Dat zou geweldig zijn. Bedankt. Tori: Jade, heb je een vraag voor me? Jade: Mag ik mee naar Yerba? (Draait haar hoofd opzij) Tori: Misschien. Maar eerst... moet je me een knuffel geven! Jade: Nee, ik wil niet. Tori: Kom op. Kom op, doe het maar. (Jade geeft Tori een knuffel) Tori: Aww... Zie je nou wel? Tori een goede oude knuffel geven is niet zo'n slechte-... Oké, dat is wel erg strak. Oh God, help me! Iemand, doe iets! Tori's TheSlap update: We gaan naar YERBA!!! P.S. Jade heeft mijn ruggegraat bezeerd. Stemming: Pijn Tori: Je laat het lijken alsof we zitten in een of andere... Iedereen: AHHHHH!! Tori: We gaan dit land uit! Robbie: Ik snap niet waarom je me hier hebt gezet. Ik ben duidelijk een jongen. Agenten: Bewijs 't! Robbie: Ik blijf wel bij de meiden... Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Specials Categorie:Seizoen 2 afleveringen